Amour révélé
by GlamaFan
Summary: Suite à une grave blessure pendant un match contre Kelly-Kelly, Natalya se retrouva à l'hôpital et elle dû se faire opérer. Beth Phoenix reste à son chevet tout le temps du séjour de son équipière à l'hôpital.


Durant un match contre Kelly-Kelly, Natalya effectua mal une prise. Quand elle retomba sur le ring, elle se tordit de douleur mais elle continua à se battre. Son adversaire le remarqua et profita de l'avantage pour lui faire un tombé mais Natalya se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés en s'aidant des cordes. Kelly lui donna à coup de pied se qui la fit tomber hors du ring. Natalya essaya de se relever mais il lui était impossible de le faire, l'arbitre le remarqua et alla aussitôt la voir pour pouvoir faire venir les secours. Dans les vestiaires, Beth Phoenix qui était déjà en tenu car elle avait un match plus tard dans la soirée, vit sur l'écran que l'adversaire de son amie commencé à s'attaquer à l'amie en question, alors elle se leva et partie en courant vers le ring pour protéger Natalya. Les autres arbitres arrivèrent pour les séparer, ils emmenèrent Kelly dans les vestiaires. Beth alla tout de suite voir son amie :

« - Natie, ça va aller ne t'inquiètes. Lui déclara Beth en essayant de la rassurer et en lui tenant la main.

-Aïe …. Putain …. Il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui … Sa fait mal. Restes avec moi s'il te plaît.

- Je suis là, je ne te quitte pas. Faites quelques choses, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre. S'inquiéta la plus âgée.

- Madame, on fait ce qu'on peut. On peut juste calmer la douleur car il y a beaucoup de chance qu'elle se fasse opérer pour remettre la fracture qu'elle a au genou droit. On va la transporter à l'hôpital, vous voulez montez avec elle. Demanda un des pompiers.

- Oui, je veux monter avec elle.

- D'accord, alors suivez nous.

Natalya fut installé sur un brancard, la jambe droite dans une attelle gonflable. La main toujours dans celle de Beth. Ils grimpèrent dans le camion des pompiers.

-Je suis là ma belle.

- S'il faut que je me fasse opérer, je ne vais pas pouvoir remonter sur ring avant plusieurs moi. Se mit à pleurer la jeune blonde.

Beth lui passe une main sur la joue pour lui sécher ses larmes mais aussi pour la réconforter.

-Chut ! Ne pleure pas. Tu finiras bien par y remonter. Tu es une battante. Je sais que c'est dur de se retrouver éloigné des rings pendant plusieurs mois mais regarde je me suis battue pour pouvoir y remonter et j'ai réussis. Je sais que tu vas y arriver, tu es forte. Tu peux y arriver, tu m'entends.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Sa fait tellement mal, j'ai tellement peur. Paniqua Natalya.

Elle paniqua tellement qu'elle se mit à trembler. Un des pompiers du lui administrer un calmant pour qu'elle se détende un peu.

- Regardes-moi, tu vas y arriver même si c'est dur. Tu vas en rencontrer des épreuves pendant ta rééducation et tu vas te battre. Natalya inclina la tête pour dire « oui » à sa façon. CHUT ! Arrêtes de bouger. Maintenant, tu vas te reposer pour que les médecins puissent prendre soin de toi. Et moi je reste là avec toi.

-D'accord ! Merci, d'être là. Elle s'endormit en tenant toujours la main de l'autre blonde. Cette dernière lui caressant toujours le front et la joue pour la soutenir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Natalya fut emmenée dans une pièce pour se faire examiner.

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas venir. S'arrêta les pompiers et les médecins.

- Courages ma belle, tu es une battante - Chuchota Beth en embrassant le front de la belle blonde – Prenez soin d'elle. Puis elle les laissa emmener son amie.

Quelques heures plus tard, après les radios, Natalya fut opérer car sa fracture était trop importante pour que sa soigne seulement avec un plâtre et de la rééducation. L'intervention se passa très bien. Elle fut emmenée dans une chambre pour pouvoir être au calme. Un médecin alla à la rencontre de Beth.

- Madame, c'est vous qui accompagnez Natalya ?

-Oui, alors, elle va comment ?

- L'opération c'est bien passé, on a réduit la fracture au genou, on lui a mis une plaque pour permettre aux os de se maintenir. On lui a mis un plâtre qu'elle devra garder pendant un mois et demi voir deux mois suivant l'évolution. Seulement après, elle pourra commencer sa rééducation et elle aura une attelle pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas de nouveau.

- Sa devrait bien se passer alors ? Je peux aller la voir ?

- Si elle suit bien toutes les indications elle devrait vite remonter sur un ring. Et, oui vous pouvez aller la voir. Je croix qu'elle va avoir besoin de vous pour réussir. Venez je vous emmène à sa chambre.

- Merci encore et merci pour elle. Ça va lui faire du bien de savoir que sa c'est bien passé et qu'elle va pouvoir remonter sur un ring.

Beth rentra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea aussitôt au chevet de son amie. La blonde vit que Natalya était réveillée.

-Et ma belle, comment tu te sens ? Déclara Beth en lui prenant la main.

- Pour le moment ça vas. Je suis encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, je ne sens donc pas la douleur. Et le médecin en dit quoi ?

- L'opération c'est bien passée. Ils ont diminué ta fracture au genou, ils ont mis une plaque pour maintenir tes os. Le plâtre, que tu as, tu dois le garder pendant un mois et demi jusqu'à deux mois. Et si tu respectes bien les indications du médecin tu devrais pouvoir remonter sur un ring.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Tu es restée à l'hôpital pendant toute mon opération ?

- Je te l'avais promis. Je tiens toujours mes promesses donc je suis restée. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir donc s'il te plait laisses moi parlé.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu sais depuis qu'on se connait, on s'est rapproché. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais dès le début je me suis sentie attiré par toi, j'ai vite compris que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Répondit Natalya choquée.

- Laisses-moi finir. Quand on s'est retrouvé en équipe, mes sentiments ont empiré. Et ce qui t'ai arrivé ce soir sa a été pire que tout, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, j'ai tellement eu peur pour toi. Je t'aime.

- Embrasses moi maintenant. J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps.

Beth s'exécuta aussitôt. Tellement de sentiment ont été partagés dans ce baiser.

-Je t'aime ma Glamazon. Je n'osais pas te l'avouer par peur que tu me rejettes.

- Tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant qu'on est ensemble je vais me battre pour toi, pour moi mais aussi pour nous car je veux être avec toi sur le ring, dans les vestiaires et à la maison. Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi car sans toi je suis perdu. Tu es mon souffle, mon oxygène, ma vie quoi.

- Oh ! C'est tellement mignon. Je ressens la même chose que toi. Je veux exactement la même chose que toi. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Viens t'allonger à côté de moi. Elle se décala pour laisser de la place à son âme-sœur.

Quand Beth fut montée sur le lit, Natalya alla se lové dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

-Je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi. Maintenant qu'on s'est trouvé, on ne se lâche plus je te le promets mon bébé. Je t'aime tellement. Déclara Beth amoureusement.

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Puis elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La tête de Natalya posée sur l'épaule de Beth qui avait une main dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

Cinq mois plus tard, Beth et Natalya étaient heureuses ensemble. Elles se complètent sur tellement de point qu'elles sont presque inséparables. La rééducation de Natalya se passa super bien. Elle n'a plus besoin de mettre d'attelle mais elle doit quand même avoir une genouillère pour éviter de faire des mouvements trop brusque. Natalya est chez son kiné en compagnie de Beth.

-Ça va être votre dernière séance aujourd'hui. Vous allez pouvoir remonter sur le ring mais n'y allé pas trop fort au début car votre genou est encore fragilisé. Pour le moment, je vous conseille de faire vos entrainement et dès que vous voyez que vous pouvez refaire vos prises, vous allez pouvoir recommencer à catcher.

-C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment fini ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est fini.

Natalya sauta au coup de Beth tellement elle était heureuse.

-Tu as entendu c'est fini. Cet enfer est enfin fini. Je vais enfin pourvoir remonter sur le ring. Je suis trop contente.

- Je te l'avais dit que t'y arriverai. Je le savais bien que tu étais une battante et tu viens de me le prouver durant ces cinq derniers mois. Déclara Beth avant d'embrasser sa moitié.

Le soir même dans les vestiaires de la WWE, Beth, en tenu de catch, avait un match contre Kelly-Kelly pour venger sa belle blonde mais aussi pour dire que Natalya est enfin revenu après de long mois d'absence.

-Ne fais rien qui puisse te blesser à nouveau. Ne t'attaques pas à Kelly s'il te plait car elle peut être dangereuse et comme elle sait que toi et moi on est proche, elle ne se gênera pas. Elle sait pertinemment que si elle s'attaque à ce que j'aime le plus ça me fait souffrit. Donc ça ne la freinera pas que tu reviennes de blessure et croix moi, je sais ce que je dis.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais être prudente, je vais suivre ce que m'a dit le kiné aujourd'hui, car je n'ai aucune envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers moi. Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas été là pour me soutenir, jamais je n'aurais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Tu es vraiment celle que j'attendais. Tu me complètes, je ne supporterai pas de devoir vivre sans toi. Je t'aime tellement mon cœur.

En guise de réponse, la blonde plus âgée l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui faire partager tout son amour.

Le match entre Beth Phoenix et Kelly-Kelly fut gagné par Beth Phoenix qui porta son GlamSlam puis le tombé. Elle alla demander un micro pour faire un discours.

-Kelly, il y a quelque mois pendant ton match contre Natalya, cette dernière c'est blessée gravement au genou. Le match de ce soir a eu lieu en guise de vengeance et tu as perdu. – Beth se releva – Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, après de longs mois d'absence voici le retour de Natalya.

La musique d'entrée de Natalya retentie. Elle fut acclamée par tout le public. Elle monta sur le ring pour rejoindre Beth et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Toute l'assemblée fut choquée au début puis ils furent tous heureux de ce qu'ils voyaient.


End file.
